Mina: Legacy of the Sixth
by Skye Izumi
Summary: Eight Year Ago Naruto and Team Seven went on a C-rank Mission to escort a redhead girl, Uzumaki Sara, only Naruto doesn't learn of her family name until half way through the mission. Loneliness of being the only Uzumaki left, Naruto and Sara have a one night stand, which would change Naruto life. Eight years later, that night would come back and completely change Naruto's life.
1. Chapter 1: To the Hidden Leaf

Mina is a Filler Character who appears between Naruto Shippuden Episode 290 to 295, in this story Mina will have a more special relationship in this story, this story is about Uzumaki Naruto and Uzumaki Mina.

I will quickly explain, I have Autism My first Language is UK English, I do struggle with my English so please bare with me.

The pairings are NaruSara, NaruHina, SasuSaku, AnkoKaka, MinaAyam, there are others but you'll see them in time.

**Mina: Legacy of the Sixth**

**Chapter 1: To the Hidden Lead**

**Prologue: Naruto Narration**

"Eight years ago I went on a mission with Team Seven to protect a redheaded girl it was a simple C-rank mission easy as you could imagine, the redhead went by the name of Sara, Sara's hair has the same red colour my Mom had also like my Mom Sara's hair goes down to knee length her eyes have the same red colour has her hair."

"The only problem was we didn't know anything about Sara other than her given name we didn't even know her family name, it wasn't until some point on the mission I learned the truth about her. Sara was captured by Rogue Mist Ninja when I saved her that was when I learned she was of the Uzumaki Clan like myself. It took me by surprise yet I was happy because I was no longer the only Uzumaki alive."

"After that we became close friends Sara really opened up to me after she learned we were both from the same clan, but on one night the Rogue Mist Ninja captured her again they tried to take her away using the forest to escape, they were too slow and it didn't take long to catch up, I killed the Mist Ninja and attempted to get her back to her village. Unlucky for us it began to rain, thunder could be heard in the clouds, it would've been foolish and suicidal to have travelled in a thunder storm even with the protection of the forest, so we found a cave and rested there. That night would become the start of what would change my life forever."

**End Narration.**

The rain continues to lash down thunder roars through the skies bolts of lightning fall to the ground within milliseconds.

Naruto and Sara are sat in the cave Naruto had made a fire to keep them warm Sara cuddles against Naruto trying to stay warm. "Thank you Naruto for saving me I don't know what I would have done if you hadn't caught up." Sara blushes red while her head rests on Naruto left arm.

Naruto smiles. "It's all part of what I do normally only this time with more importance, there's no way I was going to let them hurt you you're the only other Uzumaki alive other than me." Naruto closes his eyes as he lowered his head.

Sara raises her head and looks towards Naruto. "So though you told me you're not lonely anymore that's not completely true is it Naruto? The fact that up until now knowing you were the only Uzumaki left made you feel lonely when no-one else was around." Sara seems to be spot on.

Naruto looks back to Sara. "I suppose that's true I sometimes feel empty knowing I was the only one of my clan left." Naruto closes his eyes.

Naruto opens his eyes as he does he finds Sara face to face with him, Sara proceeds to move closer and pushes her lips onto Naruto's.], this causes Naruto's eyes to widen in shock Sara pulls away. "Naruto I don't want you to feel lonely anymore, I want to be with you Naruto. Naruto I love you." Sara confesses her feelings to Naruto.

Naruto is shocked. "I, I." Naruto stutters to find words to say after some stuttering Naruto forces himself to speak. "I can't! I'd have to stay in this village to be with you since you can't leave your village, the problem is I have duties to my own village which I can't abandon. Also I'm already with someone I can't just betray them.' Naruto looks towards the ground. 'I'm sorry." Naruto said with some tone of frustration.

Sara closes her eyes. "I'm sorry Naruto I just don't want you to be the only Uzumaki left, I don't want to be the only one left and I don't want to be alone like that anymore.' Sara goes closer to Naruto. 'Naruto just for tonight even if I don't see you again afterwards. Please let me be your lover for one night? I promise I won't try to interfere with your life, I just want this one night with you Naruto." Naruto looks towards her, Sara goes closer to Naruto and kisses him.

Naruto tries to push her away but he couldn't summon the strength to do so, not because of Ninjutsu, Genjutsu or any other form or paralyze used on him, he just couldn't. Naruto's eyes close he puts his arms around her and embraces her.

**Naruto's Narration continued.**

"I don't know why, but I just couldn't stop her. Maybe my loneliness had not truly disappeared it still remained with me,and it tore a scar through my heart, an invisible scar."

"I couldn't control myself I just couldn't find the strength to stop her, that night would be the beginning of my life changing but the guilt of that night I would take back home with me. Sara was not allowed to leave her village under the chiefs orders which Sara complied with, I along with Team Seven went home to Konoha."

"I carried the guilt of that night home I betrayed Hinata, it was a heavy feeling I couldn't lie I told everyone the truth of that night, of course they were disgusted with me and I lost most of their trust, I told Hinata and she was not happy we ended up breaking up I only told my closest friends they didn't say anything to the Village."

"After losing the love of Hinata and the trust of my friends, I had to work extremely hard over the next two years to try and regain the trust of my friends and their forgiveness, most importantly Hinata. It took a lot of time, but Hinata too forgave me and we began talking again it took time before I regained Hinata's trust and affection. I vowed to never do such a thing again the only problem was the scar of being the only Uzumaki still remained."

"Two years after the C-rank mission to escort Sara I was named the Sixth Hokage. Six years later that night would come back and the major change in my life came."

**Eight Years after the C-Rank Escort Mission: Present:** **Konoha Forest.**

In the forest that surrounds Konoha Village birds fly out from the tops of the trees and fly away. "Aagh, leave me alone!" The cry of a girl sounds off.

Down at the forest floor a girl is running away from something as fast as she can, the girl has red hair the same shade as Sara's, her hair is tied up into a ponytail at the right side of her head the Girl's eyes are also red the same tone has her hair. As for clothes she wears a white sleeveless t-shirt, white shorts and brown shoes, she wore a pink belt. "Someone please help!" The girl shouted as loud as her voice would allow her to.

As the girl keeps running ninja appear behind her standing on the branches of the trees, they have masks and breathing mask for their mouths they have head protectors on with carvings of rain on them with a scratch horizontal over them, they are Rogue Mist Ninja. "That little girl can run fast she was obviously taught the basic's of chakra control, to bad she won't get away." Mist Ninja A commented.

"Don't forget what the Uzumaki woman said, if we let the little girl get to the Hidden Leaf our mission will be a failure and we'll be executed for it by our leader." Mist Ninja B spoke in urgency the Mist Ninja go back to pursuing the Girl.

The girl tried her best to run faster but her short legs wouldn't let her, of course the Mist Ninja are much faster. The Mist Ninja appear in front of the Girl she stops and falls to the ground on her butt. "Go away you demons you killed my Mum leave me alone!" The girl shivered frightened by the Mist ninja.

Mist Ninja C is behind the girl. "What? you mean that Sara girl that your village was trying to protect, our mission is to kill the last of the Uzumaki Clan and you're the last one!" Mist Ninja B approaches the Girl he draws a kunai knife Mist Ninja B raises the Kunai preparing to murder the Girl, the Mist begins to thrust the Kunai towards the girl.

Before the Kunai can get too close. "Rasengan!" A loud voice shouted as a blonde haired man dived over the girl ramming a spiralling ball of chakra into Mist Ninja B, sending him spinning backwards with the spinning ball of chakra following, causing destruction to everything that got in it's path killing the Mist ninja.

The other two Mist ninja shake in fear. "Holy crap, I, it's the Sixth Hokage!" The Mist ninja froze in fear.

The Sixth Hokage protects he girl. "I can't stand cowards trying to kill a defenceless young girl. I will give you a chance to leave before I kill you both." The Sixth Hokage spoke in a calm but serious manner.

The Mist Ninja knew better than to take on the renowned Sixth Hokage. "Retreat! We can't possible take on the Sixth Hokage." The Ninja don't hesitate to flee.

The girl's eyes widen. "Wow that was amazing Mister Hokage Sir." The Girl was amazed by which the Mist Ninja feared the sight of this one man.

The Hokage turns completely towards the girl. "My aren't you just the adorable polite young girl. I was training nearby when I heard you shouting for help so I came here immediately. So why are you out in the forest alone? you do realise there are more than just ninja around." The Sixth Grinned.

The Girl stopped shaking she could feel a right friendly vibe from the Sixth Hokage, she sat up on her knees. "I'm looking for my daddy, my Mummy told me I can find him at the Hidden Leaf Village." The girl spoke with a smile.

The Sixth nods. "Is that right maybe I can help you, I am Hokage of the Hidden Leaf Village we should easily be able to find your dad.' The Sixth widely grins. 'So where is your Mummy is she coming to?" The Sixth asked without realising.

The Girl looks down with a look of depression. "My Mummy was killed by those Mist Ninja, before they killed her she told me to come to the Hidden Leaf to find my Daddy." Her eyes begin to tear up.

The Sixth's grin deflates to a serious expression he can tell the girl is speaking the truth and is about to cry, but trying not to. Without a second thought the Sixth kneeled down to her leaned forward and put his arms around the girl. "It's okay let out your tears, you don't need to act brave around me." The Sixth gently comforted her.

Upon the Hokage actions the Girl began to cry "Wah… wa… aaa…" The girl begins to cry out with all her heart.

The Sixth gently rubs the girls back. "That's a good girl let out all of your feelings." The Sixth closed his eyes as he comforts the girl.

Thanks to the Sixth Hokage jumping in at the last moment the girl was saved from being killed, though they don't know each other the Sixth knows the girl needs comfort after losing her Mother. What the Girl and Sixth don't realise is how special or important this meeting is.

**To be Continued**

**Trivia/Author Comment Section**

**#1 Mina:** Mina is a character in the Filler story between Shippuden Episode 290 and 295. Mina has become my favourite Filler Character along with Amaru from the Naruto Shippuden Movie 2.

When I saw Mina her hair colour made me think of the Uzumaki clan, because of their trademark red hair, So Mina could be pass off has an Uzumaki, then again so could Amaru from the 2nd Shippuden movies and Sara from the 4th Shippuden Movie.


	2. Chapter 2: My Father Is

**Mina: Legacy of the Sixth**

**Chapter 2: My Father is…**

The Sixth Hokage and the Young Girl are walking on the main road heading towards the Hidden Leaf Village a.k.a Konoha Village. After rescuing the Girl from rogue Mist Ninja the Hokage takes her to the village to help her find her father.

"The village is up ahead it's just insight now." The Sixth smiles pointing towards the village ahead of them.

The Girl has a hard look. "Oh… I can see it I'm even getting excited, it's the first time I've been to another village." The Girl's excitement is rising.

The Sixth looks towards the Girl walking at his left. "So you've never been to another village other than your own, have you ever been outside of your own village before?" The Sixth asked with curiosity.

The Girl slowly shakes her head. "No, I've never been allowed to leave my village nor was my Mum, but we had to leave because our lives were in danger Mist Ninja came to the village looking for us we had to escape." The girl closes her eyes.

The Sixth's eyes widen. "So those Mist Ninja were only after you and your mother? Not the village itself?" The Sixth gritted his teeth as he looks back towards the village.

The Girl nods once. "That's right, they didn't even want the village they only came to take our lives like the village wanted us gone, dead. It's so scary to think about it the chief of the village actually wanting us dead for no reason." The Girl looks down to the ground in depression.

{That sounds very familiar to Sara, a red haired girl forbidden from leaving her village for no reason, rogue Mist ninja attack not interested in the village itself only after Sara's life, like the village wanted her dead. This girl's story sounds exactly like that is she from the same village? If she is Sara most have been killed years ago.} The Sixth grits his teeth again. {This girl's mother suffered the same fate and now the village is after this girl's life, if this is no coincidence then I need to look into that village.} The Sixth is determined to stop that Village.

The Sixth looks back towards the Girl. "Whether we find your father or not you can stay at the village, that way you won't be in anymore danger from that village or any rogue Mist Ninja." The Sixth offering the Girl a home in the village.

The Girl looks up to the Sixth. "Thank you so much, I'd love to stay in your village." She accepts with a big smile.

**Ten Minutes Later: Konoha Village Gates.**

The Sixth and the Girl reach one of the three main gates of Konoha Village, two Leaf Ninja Jounin who watch these gates approach them.

"Welcome back to the village Lord Hokage." Jounin A spoke formally.

"So who's the little girl behind you? have you taken a babysitting job or something?" Jounin B asked teasingly.

The girl is relaxed around the two Leaf Ninja. "I haven't told Lord Hokage yet my name is Mina, please don't ask about my family name my Mum told me to never give it away to no-one." Mina looks down to the ground.

"Mina is such a beautiful name to be given.' The Sixth spoke in a calm relaxed manner. 'I rescued her from some rogue Mist Ninja, now I'm going to help her find her father who her mother said lives here.' The Sixth quickly explains. 'So if you'd excuse us we have a father to find." The Sixth grins.

The two Jounin bow then get back to the traffic watch. "Have a good day sir and you too Mina." Jounin A said politely.

The Sixth and Mina continue into the Village. "They were really nice I like nice people." Mina said happily.

"A lot of people in this Village are nice, once you get to know them they become like family.' The Sixth spoke with pride. 'So I hope you'll be happy living here, Hahahaha…" The Sixth laughs passionately.

**Five Minutes Later.**

The Sixth and Mina are walking through the streets of Konoha, Mina is looking around taking in all of her surroundings. "This village is so beautiful, lively and yet peaceful.' Mina enjoying the village. 'I don't care if I find daddy anymore, I made up my mind.' Mina spoke with energy 'I'm going to live in this village where my hero the Sixth Hokage lives." Mina talks with admiration towards the Sixth.

The Sixth blushes slightly. "You are welcome with full open arms.' the Sixth grins. 'Secondly until we have sorted out that village you came from I don't want you to leave this village. Doing so might put your life in danger those rogue Mist Ninja could be waiting for any opportunity to take your life." The Sixth said in a serious tone.

"So are you forcing me to stay in this village now?" Mina becomes sad looking at the Sixth.

The Sixth shakes his head slowly. "I'm not forcing you to stay here, I'm asking you so we can keep you safe.' The Sixth gently explains. 'Until we can deal with that village your life is still in danger, the rogue Mist Ninja may still be after your life, I promise we will protect you but you must let us protect you." The Sixth gives a slight smile.

"Thank you Lord Hokage,' Mina smiles back. 'I feel safe with you so I'll do as you say." Then. *Sniff* "Hm, ahh… I smell something divine." Mina begins sniffing the air and begins following the scent she picked up, she is lead right to the Ichiraku Ramen shop.

The Sixth looks with interest. "Oh… It seems like someone is hungry, do you like Ramen?" The Sixth grins.

Mina turns back with sparkly stars in her eyes. "I don't like Ramen I love Ramen! It's the best thing ever… I could eat like a hundred brawls in one day." Mina grins fantasising about Ramen.

"Hahahahaha…' The Sixth laughs. 'It seems I've found a new best friend.' The Sixth walks up to Mina bends over with his hands on his hips. 'However you won't beat me, I can eat two hundred brawls of Ramen in one day." The Sixth showing his love for Ramen to Mina.

Mina leans forward with bigger sparkles in her eyes "Wow…! I've found my new Ramen eating best buddy…' Mina almost squealed. '…and he's the Sixth Hokage on top of it." Mina begins to drool of the fantasy of eating Ramen non-stop.

"So before we find your less important dad how about I treat you to some more important Ramen, your dad can surely wait a bit longer." The Sixth offers Mina.

Mina puts her hands together. "Yes please! This is the best day ever…!" Mina runs into the Ramen shop the Sixth follows.

**Thirty Minutes and ten empty brawls later.**

Mina and the Sixth have eaten five brawls of Ramen each Mina is full. "Aww… that was so good… I've never had Ramen that good before, I feel fatter than a Snorlax…" Mina is pleasingly satisfied.

"Well we didn't reach our over-exaggerated brawl of Ramen goal, but I can see you enjoyed it nevertheless." The Sixth noticing how happy Mina is.

"Hey Lord Hokage can we eat Ramen again together one day? I really love being around you." Mina is enjoying the Sixth's company.

"Well I'm usually very busy, but I can always make time to eat Ramen with a Ramen eating buddy anytime." The Sixth smiles nodding.

"So this is where you are! I thought you were out training not stuffing your face with Ramen." Two women come into the Ichiraku Ramen shop. Hyuga Hinata and Haruno Sakura, it was Hinata who spoke.

The Sixth turns to the women. "I was training awhile ago but then I heard Mina this girl with me now calling for help, I saved her from rogue Mist Ninja." The Sixth explains. 'Which I will need to discuss with you Sakura and Sasuke later." the Sixth's eyes narrow sharply as he looks towards Sakura.

From the Sixth's eyes Sakura can tell he is being serious. "Right, I'll be sure to drag Sasuke over later.' Sakura understood. 'before that investigation time. Mina he said you were called, did Lord Hokage save you from rogue Mist Ninja? And please don't lie only bad girls lie."

"Lord Hokage did save me from some scary Ninja, I called for help and Lord Hokage saved me at the last moment. The Sixth Hokage is my hero." Mina said with admiration about the Sixth.

"I'm glad our Hokage was around near you when he was, there's no Ninja faster than him." Hinata said proudly.

"After I saved Mina she told me her father lives in this village, told this by her mother. Mina has never been to this village so I told her I'd help her find him, we were going to the Hokage Tower but we got distracted by Ramen, right Mina?" the Sixth wildly Grins at Mina.

"Yeah the temptation was too great for us to overcome!" Mina wildly grins back at the Sixth.

{Is it just my imagination? or do those two share the same idiotic grin? Why does this Mina share the same colour hair has Sara?} Sakura thought, Sakura's eyes widen. {Wait! don't me that Mina is, oh this could be bad for Naruto's relationship with Hinata if it's true.} Sakura seems to have figured it out but is not willing to say it out loud..

The Sixth Hokage: Naruto and Mina along with Sakura and Hinata head for the Hokage Tower.

**Fifteen minutes later: Hokage Tower: Hokage Office.**

Naruto, Mina, Sakura and Hinata are all at the Hokage office, Naruto is sat behind the office desk Mina is stood in the middle of the room. "First of Mina I told you I would help you find your father, so to find your father I will need your full name." So Naruto can begin the search.

Mina is unsure. "I can't give you my whole name my family name the village we belonged to saw our family name as a curse we most never reveal it. I'm so sorry it's what my mother told me." Mina looks down depressed.

Naruto closes his eyes. "So your village hates your family name, I suppose in reality there's no way to get rid of hatred." Naruto opens his eyes.

"Mina, I know it is rude for me to tell you to go against what your mother asked you, but if the Sixth Hokage doesn't know your family name he can't find your father." Sakura gently explained.

"Mina, you're no longer in that village no-one will curse your name in this village, so we can find your father can you please tell us your family name?" Naruto gently asks Mina.

Mina nods once. "I don't know why but I feel I can trust you with my life Lord Hokage.' Mina looks directly at Naruto. 'I will tell you, my name is, Uzumaki Mina and my father's name is, Uzumaki Naruto!" Mina said standing straight.

This leaves Naruto, Sakura and Hinata with mouths gaping open and eyes turning to white dinner plates with black rings on the outsides. "Erk…!" The surprise is shocking.

Mina reveals that Naruto the Sixth Hokage is her father, well what a first bonding session for both of them. How will Naruto and Sakura react? How will Hinata react? Naruto's life will change from this point on as he becomes a father.

**To be Continued**


	3. Chapter 3: Why?

After taking Mina to the Hokage Tower, Mina reveals that Naruto is her father. This is very shocking news for Naruto, Sakura and Hinata. How will Naruto and Sakura react? More importantly how will Hinata react?

**Mina: Legacy of the Sixth**

**Chapter 3: Why?**

Naruto and Sakura are in shock as Mina has just revealed that Naruto is her father.

Naruto snaps out of his shock. "I am Uzumaki Naruto.' Naruto slowly said. 'If what you say is true, it means I'm your father." Naruto looks down towards the office desk.

"What?' Mina's eyes widen. 'The Sixth Hokage is Uzumaki Naruto?' This shocks Mina, but a smile soon begins form on her face. 'You are my Dad?" Mina's smile goes bigger, her delight becoming more obvious.

Sakura stood behind Naruto grits her teeth. {Holy crap, it is just as I thought! Damn, this isn't a good situation.' Sakura looks towards Hinata, Hinata is looking down towards the floor, Sakura flinches back as her mouth goes bigger while still gritting her teeth. 'Eek… I better get Mina out of here.} Sakura quickly runs around the office desk and towards Mina.

Mina starts walking forward. "Dad?" she is about to run.

Hinata begins to grit her teeth becoming angry, Sakura gets to Mina grabs her and picks her up. "Hi Mina, my name is Sakura, it's nice to meet you. Let me take you into the village, your dad is about to go on a very dangerous mission." Without a second hesitation, Sakura runs out of the office, out of the Hokage tower and away as fast as she could leaving a sonic boom trailing behind her.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT!" Hinata shouts at the top of her lungs, causing the whole tower to shake.

Back in the office, Naruto as stood up and is looking out of the office window. "I suppose it really was no surprise, you have a right to be angry, all I've done is nothing but harm, I've done nothing right." Naruto is ashamed of himself.

Hinata is stood in the centre of the room. "I remember you telling me about how you cheated on me with Sara a few years ago, it hurt so much I didn't know what to think. You must have really loved Sara for this to have happened." Hinata is angry and trying not to cry, but not running away either.

Naruto looks back to Hinata. "It wasn't like that, on that mission something changed inside me, it was a horrible bitter feeling, something I don't ever want to feel again." Naruto is shivering slightly having to remember it.

Hinata stays composed. "Naruto, I'm going to give you one more chance, and I want you to explain to me. I want to know, why?' Hinata is very serious. 'Naruto, I repeat, I am giving you one more chance. Explain, or this will be the last time I have anything to do with you Naruto." Hinata's eyes become narrower.

"It began two mouths after the end of the Fourth Great Ninja War, after years of trying to gain the acknowledgement of the entire Leaf Village and finally succeeding, I didn't feel lonely anymore, the loneliness I'd felt in the past had gone, or so I thought." Naruto looks back out of the window.

"Wait so even after the Fourth Ninja War, you still felt alone?' Hinata's eyes widen. 'With all of your friends around you. How?!" Hinata asked in a high pitched voice.

"Two Mouths after the war, I saw everyone with their clans having a good time, celebrating. For a time it was enjoyable to see, but it didn't last long, the feeling of not having my clan with me when I had one, the feeling of loneliness all came back again.' Naruto closes his eyes. 'It hit me very hard, I suddenly understood how Sasuke felt after losing his clan, it was suffocating." Naruto looks down shaking his head.

"So how did Sara fit into it?" Hinata calmly asked.

Naruto answers. "Because Sara was from the Uzumaki clan like myself, her name is Uzumaki Sara" Naruto closes his eyes again.

This shocks Hinata. "Sara was of the Uzumaki Clan?' Her expression angers up. 'Is that why you cheated on me?!" Hinata shouted.

Naruto answers. "The answer is yes and no, like myself Sara had to endure a very similar childhood, she grew up alone, she was treated like an outcast by her village, though she continued to insist on staying there. When she learned I was of the same clan she opened up, she told me of her past and her loneliness, she soon figured out mine. She told me about the pain she had to endure being alone without a her clan, the mentioning of her pain brought all mine back.' Naruto grits his teeth. 'Again the though of being the only Uzumaki came back, and it was overwhelming, that is how it happened." Tears begin to form in Naruto's eyes.

Hinata looks down towards the floor. "Naruto." Hinata didn't know what to think.

Naruto looks up towards the sky. "I'm sorry, I understand if you hate me, what I did to you was selfish and more hurtful. I understand if you don't ever want to see me again." Tears stream down Naruto's face.

Hinata looks back at Naruto. "Naruto." Hinata closes her eyes. {I see so that's why, when my father disowned me for being a failure the pain it caused was worse than anything I ever felt, I had no purpose, I wasn't necessary anymore, I was unwanted and it was so painful.} Hinata walks towards Naruto she goes around the office desk, she reaches Naruto and hugs him from behind. "I now understand, I forgive you Naruto. Just please don't ever cheat on me again, I promise I won't ever let you be alone, just please don't do it again." Hinata's tears begin to flow.

Naruto turns around and puts his arms around Hinata, embracing her back. "I promise, I promise I won't ever do it again, I give you my word." Naruto's tears keep streaming down his face as he cries.

**Note: **I don't know how anyone else feels about this, or how you feel Hinata should have reacted. However, different people, have different ways of dealing with different situations.

**Konoha Village Streets**

Sakura and Mina are walking through the streets of Konoha. "Sakura, why did you kidnap me? I just found out who my dad is and you kidnapped me." Mina is walking on Sakura's left, Mina looks at Sakura with sharp pointy eyes.

Sakura turns her head away. "If I kidnapped you, why are you still walking with me kid?" Sakura asks back.

"Because I don't know this village, child thief." Mina still looking at Sakura with pointy eyes.

Sakura sweat drops. "Oh… good point.' Sakura looks at Mina with a big grin. 'Well your Dad had something to sort out, and it was a bad place for you to stay at that time. So I'm going to take you to my house, then you can meet my husband and my daughter, then by the time we get back the situation should have settled down." Sakura explains to Mina.

Mina closes her eyes. "I suppose since my Dad and my Mom were never together as a couple, I guess it's natural Dad would have a girlfriend, I guess that blue haired girl was her." Mina is spot on.

Sakura looks at Mina. "So how did you know? Or how did you come to that conclusion?" Sakura is curious.

Mina looks back at Sakura. "My Mum told me, and through she knew that, she as never bad mouthed Dad or that other girl. Whenever she spoke about Dad, she always had something good to say about him. Any other child with a different Mum, would have come to have hate their Dad.' Mina smiles. 'But I don't, because I always knew my Dad was a good man." Mina spoke cheerfully.

Sakura smiles with relief. "That's good, I know your Dad can be a right idiot sometimes, talking from personal experience before you ask. However there's no-one I trust more to protect us than him, actually I trust Naruto more than my own husband,' Sakura grins again. 'and that's saying something considering my husband's reliable." Sakura chuckles.

Mina chuckles. "From after he saved me, to before we entered the tower. He has already become my hero and he still is, I also got to see how kind he is. I'm happier than I thought I would be meeting him for the first time, I love him a lot." Mina as a large D-shape smile.

"Well that's nice to hear, anyway we have reached my house." After some talking, they reach Sakura's house, Sakura opens the front door which slides open.

Sakura and Mina enter the house into the lobby. "Sasuke, I've been asked to come and get you by Naruto, he needs to see both of us, so get your lazy ass right here, right now!" Sakura shouted in a aggressive tone.

Mina jumps. {Wow, she's one scary lady, I better not get on her bad side.} Mina shakes slightly.

"Oh right! sheesh, give me a chance to actually move." Sasuke comes into the lobby, followed by a young girl.

The young girl has black hair which is mid back length her eyes are green. She wears a yellow jumper and red pants and blue sandals. "Welcome home Mom, who is that girl with you?" The girl asked with a charming smile.

Sakura smiles at the girl. "Hello Ayame, I'm not staying for long and neither is your dad, and this right here is Mina, you wouldn't be able to guess it, but she is Naruto's daughter." Sakura grins.

Mina steps forward to Ayame. "Hello Ayame, my name is Uzumaki Mina, I am Seven Years old, and I would love to be your friend." Mina spoke confidently to Ayame, not afraid to try and make friends.

Ayame starts blushing. {Wow…! Mina is really cute.} Ayame grabs Mina's left hand and holds it with her hands "I am Uchiha Ayame, I am Six years old, I would like to be your friend as well." Ayame blushes redder.

Sasuke's mouth is just gaping open, with his eyes turned to dinner plates, literally speechless.

Sakura still grinning. "Your expression was predictable, Naruto and I got had the same one. Hahahahaha…" Sakura laughs at Sasuke's motionless expression.

Mina as revealed Naruto is her father, Hinata didn't take it well, but was able to forgive Naruto, after he explained why he did it. On top of that Mina as met a new friend in Ayame, who appears to have instantly gain a crush on Mina.

**To be Continued**

**Trivia/Polls/Author Comments**

**#1 Yuri Pairings:** After being fan of Vocaloid, Black Rock Shooter and Hyperdimension Neptunia which are mostly/all female casts, yuri romance began to bother me less, I started to get use to it. Eventually I began watching yuri romance focused anime. I'm now a fan of yuri, so don't be surprised if there is yuri romance in this and my other stories.

There will be yuri in this story, you have been warned, if you don't like that stuff my stories are not for you.


	4. Chapter 4: I will be Hokage to!

I will try to go into more detailed descriptions of the characters, I will redo Mina and Naruto's. I'm not great with descriptions, but I'll try harder with it, lastly Area descriptions I'm worse with, so I apologise in advance for poor descriptions.

**Hair: **I believe **Fringes or Bangs **in the terms of hair. are basically the same, I think. But I use them for different terms with hair. Fringe I call the hair that would cover your forehead and even face if left to grow long. The bangs, I call the hair that grows down the side of the face, behind the eyes and in front of the ears. I not sure if I'm right or wrong, I'd like someone to tell me if they know, however that's my terms of use for the words involving hair.

**The Sixth****'****s Legacy**

**Chapter 4: I will be Hokage to!**

Naruto explained why he cheated on Hinata with Sara, but Hinata forgave Naruto, asking him to never do it again, which Naruto vowed he wouldn't. Meanwhile Sakura escaped the danger zone of the tower carrying Mina to safety, Sakura took Mina to meet Sasuke and also Sakura's daughter, Uchiha Ayame.

**Character Descriptions: Uzumaki Mina and Uchiha Ayame**

**Uzumaki Mina: **Uzumaki Mina is a seven year old girl, with pinkish-reddish hair, just over shoulder length. Mina's hair is neatly brushed naturally straight hair, tied up into a neat ponytail on the top right side of her head. Mina's bangs reach just over chin length, her fringe neatly covers her forehead. Mina's eyes are the same as her hair, a pinkish-reddish colour. As for clothes, Mina wears a white vest, underneath a fishnet vest, white pants which reaches three-quarters down her legs, she has a pink cloth belt that holds up her pants. Her shoes are dark brown, they cover her whole feet and are folded down above her ankles.

**Uchiha Ayame: **Uchiha Ayame is a six year old girl, with black hair. Her hair is mid-back length and is also well brushed naturally straight hair. Ayame's bangs reach shoulder length, her fringe which would cover her forehead, are pushed neatly into the bangs held into them with silver hair clips. Her eyes are a green just like Sakura's. Ayame wears a yellow sweater with two black strips going down each sleeve. She wears long red shorts which go down just past her knees, her shoes are dark blue sandals, lastly she wears Sakura's red ribbon in her hair, like Sakura always does with her headband.

**Sakura's house.**

Ayame is holding Mina's left hand with both of hers. "Hey Mina, would you like to come and play with me outside?" Ayame asked with a cheerful smile.

Mina becomes unsure. "But I don't know the Village, I'm scared of getting lost." Mina spoke nervously.

Ayame takes her left hand off Mina's then puts her fingers of her left hand between Mina's right hand fingers locking their hands together. Ayame then turns the palm of her right hand towards Mina with her hand open. "Then I will slowly show you around the Village until you know it. If it makes you feel better, so you don't get lost, you can hold my hand." Ayame grins.

"You mean it, then okay!' Mina raises her right hand, and puts her hand against Ayame's left, they lock their fingers together like they doing with their other hands. 'Just promise me you won't leave me, I don't know what I would do if I got lost." Mina smiles with excitement.

Ayame let's go of both of Mina's hands. "I promise I won't leave you alone, if I do you can tell me off." Ayame closes her eyes, she turns her right hand, palm facing upwards.

Mina with her left hand takes Ayami's hand. "Well as long as you keep your promise, I won't need to tell you off!" Mina grins blushing slightly.

Ayame begins leading out of the house. "Mum, Dad. Mina and I going to play outside for a while." Ayame opens the sliding door and exits with Mina, Mina closes the door behind them after they exit.

Sakura is happy for them. "That was just so touching, Mina as made her first friend in this Village. However, I get the feeling their relationship will become more than just friends, judging from how much Ayame was blushing around Mina." Sakura as her hands together.

Sasuke smiles. "So she's new to this village, I'm still trying to get my head around her being Naruto's daughter. Then again, Naruto and that Sara did have sex while out of that village a few years ago." Sasuke remembers the C-rank mission, and Naruto telling him about the affair.

Sakura looks directly at Sasuke. "Sasuke, don't give Naruto a hard time about it, whether Hinata's forgiven him or not, they don't need you or anyone else rubbing it in.' Sakura is very serious. 'At least he was man enough to actually fess up to cheating on Hinata, unlike most men or women in this world. Now let's go, Naruto needs to speak to us, it's about Rogue Mist Ninja who were after Mina's life." Sakura giving Sasuke more information for why they're needed by Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes widen. "Mina's life was in danger, and it was rogue Mist Ninja again?! Just like it was with Sara! Then let's not waste anymore time, let's hurry!" Sasuke goes to the front door and exits. Sakura follows behind closing and locking the front door behind them, they dash away.

**Sasuke and Sakura Descriptions**

**Haruno Sakura: **Haruno Sakura is twenty four years old. Sakura has long mid-back length pink hair, which she as tied into a high ponytail like Tsunade use to as teen. Sakura is a Jounin, and wears the standard Jounin uniform. She wears a dark green flat jacket, dark blue sweater underneat and dark blue pants, she wears black boots with her toes showing. Sakura wears her headband like she always has.

**Uchiha Sasuke:** Uchiha Sasuke is also twenty four. Sasuke as let his hair grow longer he now resembles the real Uchiha Madara. Sasuke is also Jounin, and wears the same Jounin Uniform, Sasuke wears his headband on his forehead like he use to.

**Konoha Village**

Ayame and Mina are walking around Konoha holding hands, they are currently heading towards the Hokage Tower and Hokage Mountain.

Mina notices the faces on the mountain above the Hokage Tower. "Ayame, I keep noticing the faces on that mountain above the tower. I haven't asked my Dad yet, so just who's faces are they? Who do they belong to?" Mina is curious about the faces.

Ayame stops and looks back at Mina. "Wait, you don't know about the stone faces Mina?' Ayame looks at Mina with a puzzled expression, then she begins to cat smile. 'Then let Ayame-sensei teach you, I will teach my precious Mina about the Hokage faces." Ayame grins wildly.

Mina closes her eyes. "Yay…! I am ready for class Ayami-sensei, please share with me your wonderful wisdom?" Mina asked with a charming smile.

Ayame goes behind Mina, she hugs Mina from behind placing her arms around the top of Mina's arms and chest, Ayame places her head on Mina's left shoulder. "As you wish my dear student.' Ayami looks up to the faces on the Mountain. 'Those are the faces of the previous Hokage who came before your Dad, they are reminders of the heroes who defended this village with their lives.' Ayame spoke with passion. 'From the left to the right we have: the First Hokage, the Second Hokage, the Third Hokage, the Fourth Hokage, the Five Hokage and your dad, the Sixth Hokage." Ayame is enjoying explaining to Mina.

Mina obverses all the Hokage stone faces, when she looks at the Fourth Hokage's face, then at the Sixth's Face and back at the Fourth's. "Hey, the Fourth Hokage, his face looks exactly like my dad's face, especially the hair." Mina was able to notice.

Ayame still hugging Mina from behind is impressed. "Wow, you noticed. My Dad and Mum told me, the Fourth Hokage was the Sixth Hokage's father, if the Sixth is your father, that makes the Fourth your grandfather." Ayame explained to Mina.

Mina's eyes widen. "The Fourth Hokage is my Grandpa? And the Sixth Hokage is my Dad. It's like being Hokage is a family tradition." Mina commented.

Ayame nods once. "That's one good way to put it, and the most accurate thing I've heard anyone say about them.' Ayame spoke with excitement. 'The First and Second Hokage were brothers, the Fifth Hokage was the grand daughter of the First. The Third is the only one, not related to any of the other Hokage. Lastly your dad the Sixth Hokage, is the son of the Fourth Hokage your grandfather.' Ayame grinned explaining about the Hokage. 'So yeah, in a way, it's like a family tradition. Meaning you're more likely to become future Hokage, if you make it your dream to become Hokage, one day after your father." Ayame grins proudly.

Mina's eyes widen more. {To become Hokage after my dad, like my Dad and Grandpa.} Mina starts to look down, a shadow casts over the top half of her face blacking it out along with her eyes.

Ayame let's go of Mina, she walks around in front of Mina. "Hey what's wrong Mina?' Ayame asked in a caring way. 'Did I do something wrong?" Ayame hoping not, as she puts the fingers and palms of her hands together.

Mina as her arms down by her side, she begins to clench her fists. "I." Mina whispered quietly.

As Mina as her head down, two Jounin with a young girl approach them. "Hello Ayame, how are you today? Is there something wrong with your friend?" A man with gravity defying white hair spoke, he as a dark blue mask covering the bottom half of his face, with a headband covering his left eye, his right eye is black. The woman next to him has light brown eyes, and dark blackish-purple hair, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail. She as a spiky fringe covering her headband and her bangs are chin length

Ayame looked towards the three. "Hi Kakashi-Sensei, hello Anko-Sensei, hello weird girl of their's." Ayame greeted them with a smile.

The other girl responds. "Hey I have a name Ayame! It's Shun-ka-ha!" Shunkaha shouted slightly upset.

**(Kakashi is thirty-eight while Anko is thirty-five, clothes remain the same as always.)**

**Hatake Shunkaha: **Hatake Shunkaha is a Six year old girl. Shunkaha has light brown eyes, and greyish-white hair, which is styled in a short, spiky, fanned-ponytail, spiky fringe and chin length bangs like her mother. Shunkaha wears a black sleeveless t-shirt, and black pants which goes three-quarters down her legs, black sandals on her feet. Shunkaha wears a long blue scarf around her neck, with the ends hanging behind her, just like Konohamaru's scarf, only not as long and not trailing on the ground.

"I'm sorry it's kind of hard to remember your name, can I just call you Shun?" Ayame politely asked.

Shunkaha smiles. "Sure, if it makes it easier for you Ayame, so who's your new friend?" Shunkaha asked with curiosity.

Ayame looks back, before she could reply, Mina is face to face with her, Ayame starts blushing with Mina being so close. "I have decided on what I'm going to do Ayame!" Mina spoke with much excitement.

"But Mina, it's so sudden, are you sure about this?" Ayame's blush goes redder, Ayame as a quick imagination of Mina kissing her on the lips, Ayame snaps out of it quickly, ready for it.

Mina arches back, and puts her arms and hands into the air, Mina grinning even more wildly. "My name is Uzumaki Mina, I am the Sixth Hokage's daughter! One day I will be Hokage to!" Mina shouted very loudly.

Kakashi and Anko are left with the same expression, Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had upon hearing this piece of news. Gaping mouths and dinner plate eyes, even if Kakashi's mouth can't be seen, he's still left with the same shocked expression.

Ayame widens her eyes. {Ow… I thought she was going to kiss me, now I'm sad.} Ayame slouches in disappointment.

After learning about the Hokage, and creating more victims of her sudden announcement of being the Sixth Hokage's daughter, Mina as decided that she wants to be Hokage herself just like her dad Naruto and Grandfather Minato before her. However, just like Minato and Naruto, Mina will have many difficult trails and challenges ahead of her, to reaching the goal of becoming Hokage.

**To Be Continue**

**Trivia/Poll/Author Comments**

**This is not important to read.**

**1 Shunkaha:** With Shunkaha, I wanted togive her a wolf themed name, so I looked around Google for wolf names. I saw Shunkaha and thought it was a good unusual name to give, instead of some cliché common name, sadly can't say the same for Ayame. **(Shunkaha Is ****Lakota for Wolf: Shun-ka-ha = Shunkaha)**

**2 Future Squads: **After this story, I might to go into a sequel of this story, with Mina at the age of twelve. Uzumaki Mina, Uchiha Ayame and Hatake Shunkaha, I plan to team together.

**3 Unusual/Uncommon Pairings **I'm planning to do a few short stories with unusual/uncommon pairings, the main reason is, I'm not too far on with this story unlike my other long Naruto story, so it will take a while to update with a new chapter.


	5. Chapter 5 Mina's Home

**The Sixth****'****s Legacy**

**Chapter 5 Mina's Home**

Ayame and Mina went to play outside, Ayame was showing Mina around the village, Mina kept noticing the Hokage stone faces, Ayame taught Mina about the Hokage. After learning about the Hokage, her Grandfather The Fourth Hokage, and her father being the current Sixth Hokage, Mina as decided that she too will be Hokage one day.

Kakashi and Anko are still in shock, Shunkaha approaches Mina and Ayame. "You're certainly brave Mina, stating that you're the Hokage's daughter, you know lying is a terrible thing." Shunkaha puts her hands and arms behind her head.

Mina looks at Shunkaha with narrow sharp eyes. "I am not lying, My dad is the Sixth Hokage!' Mina shouted angrily at Shunkaha. 'Who on earth you are weird mean girl?" Mina grits her teeth.

Shunkaha isn't offended by the poor insult. "My name is Hatake Shunkaha, Shunkaha is Lakota for Wolf." Shunkaha now folds her arms.

"Then I will call you Shunka, the big meanie!" Mina shouted loudly.

Shunkaha puts her head down, slouching. "***Sigh* **Now I have this dumb girl calling me alterations of my name, I shouldn't have told you." Shunkaha said in a terse manner.

"Well that's your own fault for calling me a liar, Shunka the big meanie." Mina said with no mercy whatsoever.

Ayame looks at Mina. "Actually that's not a bad nickname, Shunka sounds far more feminine than Shun, which sounds too boyish." Ayame proudly grins.

"Damn, now I have that billboard brow calling me it, this day keeps getting better." Shunkaha said depressing and sarcastically.

Ayame suddenly clenches her right fist. "Come again, what did you say Shunka?" Ayame spoke an intimidating eerie tone, Ayame is looking down, the top half of her face is blacked out.

Shunkaha flinches back waving her hands in front of her face. "I didn't say anything bad. I said you come up with the best names ever for me." Shunkaha is scared of Ayame, though it was Mina who came up with the name.

"Oh really, how sweet of you Shunka." Ayame puts the bottom of her palms and tips of her fingers together, she smiles innocently.

**Note:** This is one of Ayame's habits, putting the bottom of her palms and tips of her fingers together leaving her middle of her palms not touching.

Kakashi and Anko have overcome their shock. "That girl just stated to being the Sixth's Daughter, this is going to keep bugging me until I know for sure, so I intend to find out right now." Anko's eyes suddenly narrow with a gleam of light sparkling from them.

{So if what Mina says is true, Naruto's affair with Sara lead to Mina being born, even I'm curious to know if it's true.} Kakashi thought, as he is aware of Naruto's affair eight years ago, Anko is not.

Anko begins walking up to Mina. 'Hey Mina, you shouted your name was, you're coming with me!" Mina turns to face Anko, Anko towers of Mina.

Mina begins to tremble slightly. "You're not going to hurt me are you?" Mina is scared of Anko.

Anko grins maliciously. ""Oh no, I wouldn't hurt a sweet young girl like you, I'm just going to kidnap you, and use you as an hostage for me take over the village. So let's go, we're going to negotiate with the Hokage." Anko spoke in a eerie, echoing voice.

In an instant Anko picked up Mina, and began carrying Mina under her right arm like a rugby player would with the ball, Anko begins making her way to the Hokage Tower.

"Hey let me go, someone save me! I'm being taken by an evil monster!" Mina shouted as she tries to break free of Anko with no luck.

Kakashi sweat drops. "Once again she is over doing it. *sigh* That's my wife for you." Kakashi is embarrassed.

Ayame begins running after Anko. "Hey fan-head, drop Mina right now!" Ayame shouted.

Shunkaha sweat drops. "Well that was an original insult from Ayame. Thank goodness she means Mum on this occasion." Shunkaha commented.

Kakashi walks up to Shunkaha, he puts his left hand on top of her head. "Let's follow your Mum, you might as well find out too, since you called Mina a liar." Kakashi said calmly.

"Yeah, I'm coming Dad." Shunkaha and Kakashi follow behind.

**A bit Earlier: Hokage Tower: Hokage Office**

**Uzumaki Naruto:** Naruto is twenty four years old, his hair now very much mirrors Minato's, his spiky fringe covers the front of his headband, his bangs drop down to chin length. As for clothes, Naruto wears Minato's coat with Fourth Hokage written on the back of it, he wears it as a reminder of his father and mother. Unterneath the coat Naruto wears a standard flat jacket and orange pants, he wears black boots with his toes showing.

**Hyuga Hinata:** Hinata is also twenty four years old, and interm of appear nothing as change, her clothes remain the same.

Naruto and Hinata are in the Hokage Office, waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to come to, Naruto is sat behind the office Desk, Hinata is stood behind Naruto to his right.

"So with Mina here, what are you going to do now? Now she is here, she'll be living with you, however your apartment isn't big enough for you and Mina." Hinata is concerned for Mina's welfare.

Naruto folds his arms. "Yeah that is a problem, the worst thing is, I've no time to look for a new house big enough, finding a perfect home could take weeks." Naruto closes his eyes trying to come up with a solution.

Hinata places her left hand on Naruto's right shoulder. "Naruto, that is not your biggest problem, your biggest problem is Mina will not be a little girl forever, and will eventually want her own privacy, not possible in your apartment." Hinata pointing out Mina's forever increasing age and maturity.

Naruto turns to directly face Hinata. "That will be difficult, I'll have to balance my time with finding a new house, duties as Hokage protecting the village and raising Mina properly." Pressure for Naruto is increasing, and Naruto is becoming uncomfortable.

Hinata bends over forward and hugs Naruto. "I suppose this is too much pressure even for you, so I would like to try and help you raise Mina, to take some weight off your shoulders. I want Mina to know she'll always have a home here, even if something happens to you.' Hinata pulls away from Naruto and places her hands on Naruto's shoulders, Hinata smiles slightly. 'Don't worry about finding a new house for Mina, I'll ask my father to let her stay at the head Hyuuga house." Hinata now grins.

Naruto smiles in relief. "Thank you Hinata, that will make things much easier." Naruto grins.

Hinata moves her face closer to Naruto's, Hinata pushes her lips onto Naruto's, for a few seconds they are locked into a passionate kiss, Hinata pulls away. "Your welcome Naruto, and I love you, so I'm happy to help." Hinata speaking from her feelings, Hinata pulls away and stands up straight.

**Note:** Hinata loves and still wants to be with Naruto, Mina is now here. Hinata will have to accept that, which she has. As for the bonding, you'll see how that goes later on in the story.

After the kiss the office door opens, Sasuke and Sakura come walking into the office, they walk to the centre of the room, Sasuke and Sakura stand next to each other, Sakura is at Sasuke's right. "I have brought Sasuke, I brought him like you asked Naruto." Sakura formally spoke, Sakura notices Hinata smiling happily. {So Hinata forgave Naruto, I'm glad for you both.} Sakura thought to herself.

Sasuke as a serious expression. "Sakura gave me the quick details of the Rogue Mist Ninja attack, after hearing that we came as quickly as we could." Sasuke formally spoke.

Naruto turns away from facing Hinata, to face Sasuke and Sakura, his eyes narrow. "Thank you both for getting here as fast as possible, this is very important, it is about the Rogue Mist Ninja and the Fox Village." Naruto is very serious.

"They attacked your daughter Mina, like I they did Sara, Mina's mother. Do you think it's a coincidence?" Sasuke asked calmly.

**Note:** The people Naruto's told, all know Sara was the girl Naruto had an affair with, the only girl Naruto ever had sex with, it is the only logical sense to presume Sara is Mina's mother and no-one else.

Naruto shakes his head slowly. "No I don't, because Mina told me her village hates the Uzumaki name, I get the feeling that village is much darker than what it appears. We cannot ignore it especially as this is the second time with the same circumstances as first time." Naruto looks down.

Before Naruto or anyone else could talk, the office door flies open. Anko comes into the office, carrying Mina under her right arm, Ayame is behind tugging at Anko's coat trying to pull her back, with no success.

Anko reaches the centre of the room, Sasuke and Sakura move aside. "Hey Lord Hokage!' Anko shouted. 'This little girl shouted out to the whole village, that she is your daughter along with spouting about being Hokage one day!" Anko informs Naruto.

Everyone in the room sweat drops "So everyone knows now, I wouldn't be surprised if it already spread like a wild fire." Sakura commented.

Ayame comes out from behind Anko. "Anko is telling the truth, I told Mina about the Hokage stone faces, Mina noticed the Fourth's face and noticed it looked like yours especially the hair. I told Mina the Fourth was your father making him her grandfather, after she learned of her heritage, Mina shouted out about wanting to be Hokage herself." Ayame grins.

"Hahahahaha…' Naruto bursts out laughing. 'Yup, she is defiantly my little girl, and she shares the same dream me and my father had, to be Hokage, she is Uzumaki Mina!" Naruto shouted proudly of Mina.

Mina suddenly as a huge open smile. "Daddy! Ayame told me all about the Hokage, I want to be Hokage like Daddy and Grandpa.' Mina starts squirming, trying to break out of Anko's right arm. 'Let me go! I want to go to my Daddy!" Mina shouted as she began flailing her arms and legs. Flailing Mina accidentally punches Anko's right wrist, causing Anko to flinch in pain, being forced to let go.

"Ouch, you little sh…" Anko grabs her right wrist with her left hand flinching in pain, trying not to swear.

Mina lands like a cat on her hands and feet, she immediately runs towards Naruto, Mina runs around the right of the desk, Naruto turns to face her, Mina jumps and dives at Naruto, she throws her arms around Naruto under his arms, burying her head in Naruto's chest almost sitting on his lap. "Daddy! I finally get to hug you, I couldn't last time, because Sakura kidnapped me before I could!" Mina said in a high happy voice.

Naruto hugs Mina back around her top-back. "Sakura is so bad, she is so mean, I will make sure to punish her later." Naruto looks towards Sakura grinning closing his eyes.

Sasuke looks at Sakura. "Sakura you're a really bad person, kidnapping poor defenceless Mina, you should be ashamed of yourself." Sasuke said acting, playing along.

Sakura puts her hands together locking her fingers together. "But I only wanted you to meet Ayame.' Sakura pouted pretending to get upset. 'I'm so sorry Mina, I didn't mean to be so mean. I just wanted you to meet Ayame." Sakura using puppy dog eyes.

Mina lifts her face out of Naruto's chest and looks towards Ayame, who is stood right of Anko. Mina forms a large open smile, she jumps off Naruto's lap, back around the desk and runs towards Ayame, Mina opens her arms and jumps at Ayame, throwing her arms around Ayame. "Thank you so much Sakura, I met Ayame. I already love Ayame so much, I love Ayame!" Mina shouted innocently.

Sakura pulls her hands apart and claps them together. "Oh thank you so much for forgiving me Mina." Sakura grins. {Ow, they make such a cute couple.} Sakura thought happily.

Ayame blushes red, mouth open. Ayame close her eyes and hugs Mina back, now with a smile. "And I love Mina just as much!" Ayame found the confidence to say it back out loud.

"So I guess this makes Mina and Ayame girlfriends, kind of interesting actually." Shunkaha said, as she and Kakashi walk into the room.

"Anko heard Mina say she was your daughter, she became determined to learn the truth, sorry about this." Kakashi rubbed the back of his head with his left hand, apologising.

Naruto nods once. "It's fine Kakashi, everyone will find out sooner or later, better to be sooner rather than later." Naruto smiled positively.

Kakashi notices everyone in the room. "So are you all here for the same reason as us?' Kakashi asked. 'Or was there something going on?" Kakashi asked, with a calm attitude.

Naruto's eyes narrow. "It was the latter of the two, I need to talk to Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi, since you're here now, I need you to stay as well. Apart for Hinata, this is a private matter and I need everyone else to leave." Naruto said seriously.

Anko can see Naruto is not fooling around. "I apologize Lord Hokage, I will leave right away.' Anko looks towards Kakashi who is stood left of Sasuke. 'I'll be taking Shunkaha to the memorial training field, I'll see you later Kakashi, now hurry up Shunkaha" Anko said that and left the room.

"I'm coming Mum." Shunkaha follows behind.

Hinata walks to the centre of the room. "I will leave too, so someone can keep an eye on Mina and Ayame. In that time, I'll take Mina to the head Hyuga house, to ask my father for his permission for her to stay there." Hinata smiles pleasantly.

Naruto nods once. "I understand, thanks Hinata." Naruto grins.

Hinata approaches Mina and Ayame. "Mina, I need you and Ayame to come with me, your Dad, Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, all need to have a serious talk, oh my name is Hinata." Hinata introduces herself properly to Mina.

Ayame and Mina part from hugging, and both turn to face Hinata. "Yeah, I love going to your house Hinata, it's so beautiful." Ayame grins with excitement.

Mina's eyes widen looking at Hinata. {Hinata? Is this Dad's girlfriend? She is so… beautiful, my Mum was right about her.} Mina is mesmerized by Hinata's beauty.

**Flashback: two weeks ago**

In a very small house on the outskirts of the Fox Village, some distance away from the other houses, is where Mina and Sara lived. There is a small well kept garden outside the house which grows crops, Sara and Mina's house is small, they have to share a bed, kitchen and dining room are all in the same room, though small, the house is clean and tidy.

Sara is preparing some Ramen, Sara is in anguish. {This isn't good, the last of the few people who cared about Mina and I are now dead. There's no one left to prevent the village from killing us.' Sara is depressed. 'If we stay in this Village any longer we'll be killed, if we run we'll be hunted down and killed, I really don't want Mina to die.} Sara is trying to stay strong for Mina, through this is deeply tormenting her.

"Mummy?" Mina breaks Sara's thoughts.

Sara looks to her left, Mina is sat down on a stool. "What is my beautiful baby." Just looking at Mina, brings a smile of joy to Sara's face.

"I was just wondering if I ever met Daddy, what do I do if I met his girlfriend, how should I act?" Mina innocently asked.

Sara's eyes widen. {Mina's father, the Hidden Leaf Village?} Sara smiles at Mina, she walks up to Mina and bends over, puts her hands at the back of Mina's head, Sara kisses Mina on the forehead. "Mina, I bet you, your Dad's girlfriend, is the most beautiful, gentle person in the whole Hidden Leaf Village. I bet if you met her, you would come to love her.' Sara said with confidence, kissing Mina on the forehead again. 'So if you meet her, don't be mean to her, be polite, give her a chance." Sara smiles, showing no jealousy at all.

Mina grins. "Okay, I will." Mina closes her eyes.

Sara turns away, now with a serious expression. {I've decided, we most leave this Village, I want to give Mina the best chance to live, even if I most die to do so, if Mina can meet Naruto, Naruto and his Village can protect her. I will never let Mina die, god of the Nine Tails please protect Mina.' Like Naruto, Kushina and the Uzumaki before her, Sara carries a strong will. 'I will tell Mina once we've had our tea, then we can prepare to leave.} Sara is absolutely set on it.

**End Flashback**

{My Mum is right, Hinata is so beautiful, and she speaks in such a nice polite manner.} Mina grins at Hinata. "Okay! I would love to go with you." Mina said with a open smile closing her eyes.

"I'm happy to hear that, then let's be going." Hinata stands up straight and begins leading out of the Hokage Office, Mina and Ayame follow behind, they leave the Office.

Naruto begins. "Okay, now we can begin." Naruto becomes serious, with no intention of messing around.

**To be Continued**

**Trivia/Polls/Author Comments**

Sara** and Mina's past:** Throughout this story, I will be digging into Sara and Mina's past. Remember the title of this story is **MINA: Legacy of the Sixth.** Mina is the main primary character of this story, Naruto is the secondary main character. So I will be going more into Mina and Sara's past, from after Naruto's affair with Sara, up until Mina meets Naruto.


End file.
